criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jailhouse Break
Jailhouse Break '''is the thirty-second case of the game ans the second one to take place in the district called Maple Heights (Townsvile). Plot: The team reached at the prison. They entered the prison where the warden was waiting for them to help them defuse the bomb. They were going but it was too late the bomb exploded. When they reached their the 5 cells from left to right were exploded. 9 prisoners died and the first was the previous killer Anya Ivanona because the killer planted the bomb their. They collected the body and send the body to autopsy. Rozetta became the first suspect because she was out of prison they asked her she said that she don't want to die this early because she knows someone would plant bomb here in the prison. The second suspect was Tina Moore she said that she was in the prison and she dint know what could happen she didn't suspected that. Louis Leroux the news reporter became the suspect he said that he is reporting the murder and he was with Cynthia last night. Cynthia came to the Pd for helping but she became sad when the team got to now that their is a fish who is eating people alive when they dive but it was late when they came to know that someone has kidnapped Louis and then Cynthia fainted on the floor but they received a call when they figured out that he is been kidnapped by the killer. In Chapter 2, Cynthia got fainted she said what she could do the team advised her to become Amazing Girl and rescue. Tina was seen in the parking lot so the team asked her that what she is doing out of prison she said that I have been released from the jail my lawyer took out me out of jail. They investigated the parking lot they collected a strange paper in which the pictures of 16 girls was pasted and 8 were cross out. It was the killer's paper which she used to kill people and Anya was also crossed-out. The team took the page to the International Police Department they said that they will talk about it later and you should give more sentence to the killer. Cynthia dressed up as Amazing Girl and went to rescue Louis. The fourth suspect was prisoner Chad Baker he said that he wanted to be out of prison. The last suspect was the serial killer Rosamund Wilcox she was out of jail because she was dealing with a deadly disease. She wear the principal suit however she wasn't a principal at all . She was fainted and then the team asked her but she didn't answered there was no need to talk to her. Cynthia dressed up as amazing girl she went to rescue Louis she was still their. In Chapter 3, Cynthia went to rescue Louis and then the team look forward to arrest the killer and then they find all the evidence but before that they talked to Rozetta it was the first time when Rozetta helped the team. After collecting all the evidence they finally arrested Tina Moore for the murder. She said that she would never kill anyone after she was released. She said that you are crazy I won’t kill anyone they gave her all the evidence. She admitted the murder and revealed her real identity which was of Desdemona Beezlehub. She said that pancake came in my way no one should come in my life if they come I will kill her. She said that Anya said do not do this do not escape the prison. I became angry and I killed her and the pancake burned like she was in hell. She laughed and laughed and she took out a gun and point to player but Amazing Girl and Miracle Lady came and rescued the player. But eventually Desdemona made her escape In AI, Louis thanked the team and the team had party but the chief was angry that you have not arrested the killer the team also sorrowed. In the end Cynthia and Louis kissed and they said that are back again. It was time to dive underwater and explore the underwater world. Then the team headed to the underwater world to look for clues. Victim: '''Anya Ivanova (exploded to death in her cell) Murder Weapon: Bomb Killer: Tina Moore/Desdemona Beezlehub Suspects: Rozetta Pierre CEO of Dreamlife Suspect's Profile * The Suspect is a explosives expert * The Suspect has hacking skills * The Suspect knows lock-picking Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a gardenia Tina Moore/Desdemona Beezlehub Prisoner/ Socialite Suspect's Profile * The Suspect is a explosives expert * The Suspect has hacking skills * The Suspect knows lock-picking Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect has brusies * The Suspect wears a gardenia Louis Leroux Reporter Suspect's Profile * The Suspect has hacking skills * The Suspect knows lock-picking Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect has brusies * The Suspect wears a gardenia Chad Baker Previous Killer Suspect's Profile * The Suspect has hacking skills * The Suspect knows lock-picking Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect has brusies * The Suspect wears a gardenia Rosamund Wilcox High School Principal/Rich Woman Suspect's Profile *The Suspect knows lock-picking Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has brusies *The Suspect wears a gardenia Quasi-Suspects: Zoe Kusama Jones Girlfriend Crime Scenes: Killer's Profile: * The Killer is a explosives expert * The Killer has hacking skills * The Killer knows lock-picking * The Killer has bruises * The Killer wears a gardenia. Trivia: * This case is the only case in which a killer become a victim.